midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Inn
Rather less common than most players would expect, inns are nevertheless welcome respites from the difficulties of travel. Private rooms, bathtubs, toilets, even any water at all, are not common to all inns. Most inns do have a connected pub but the reverse is not usually true. ---- Bath, hot . . . . . 8ƒ ::————Bathhouses are cheaper, as the water is heated in large quantities. Here though, you get a tub all to yourself with the hot water (hopefully) brought by a pretty serving maid. Ho, that other kind of ho . . . . . 2₲10 ::————Prostitute, hooker, lady of ill-repute, streetwalker, fallen woman, what have you. Depending on the woman's (or man's) life circumstances and appearance, the price can go up or down from this average by an order of magnitude or more. Note that this profession may not be illegal in all areas, but is generally frowned upon by polite society. Musician, per performance . . . . . 5₲ ::————Storytellers and poets can also be included here, but you can sometimes get away with paying a little less as the demand for them is lower. Overnight, common room . . . . . 2ƒ ::————This inn features a big space on the floor by the fire--if you're lucky there's fresh straw. Overnight, private room . . . . . 10ƒ ::————It's only a glorified closet with some sort of mattress, but at least you have a door. As with all hotel stays listed here, this is a base price for a decent establishment. Quality (and price) can go up or down by a factor of five. Overnight, private room with private bath . . . . . 14ƒ ::————For this price you get a little bigger room with a separated space containing different basins for your various private watery needs. Overnight, suite . . . . . 2₲ ::————These are the deluxe accommodations. Most inns won't devote the space (sometimes an entire floor) for such well-to-do visitors. You get a proper bedroom with an actual bed, a fireplace or stove, a separate private bath, and a place to put away your belongings. In nicer establishments, this gets you on-call staff at all hours as well. Stabling, daily . . . . . 8ƒ ::————Room and board for your horse Stabling, deluxe, daily . . . . . 2₲6 ::————To pamper your horse, you use the nicer accommodations. Warhorses and racehorses require this (the increased expense is as much for food as anything) as do high-end riding horses and some draft horses. You not only get hay and a roof, but a groom to brush and look after your mount. Toilet, per visit . . . . . ½¢ ::————These are sometimes freestanding public out-houses. Areas where they are common tend to also have laws prohibiting doing your business wherever you like. Weekly rate, private room . . . . . 4₲ Weekly rate, private room with private bath . . . . . 5₲ Weekly rate, suite . . . . . 15₲ Category:Businesses Category:Services Category:Codex